Category talk:United States Secretaries of the Navy
I had been enjoying writing the civics lessons myself, but for the last few I got lazy and copy and pasted. Preferably from the department's own site, if it had a nice, succinct description, otherwise from Wikipedia. I made additions and edits as necessary. Turtle Fan 20:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) In addition to this cat, we have the CS equivalent of Stephen R. Mallory and Winston Churchill (again) as "First Lord of the Admiralty", the British version of the position. Should a super-cat (don't know what to call it) be created? ML4E 00:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Reviewing the history, we have enough First Lords of the Admiralty to create a category. Charles II of England, George Grenville, and Elizabeth II all held the office, along with Churchill. :::When I was checking around the wikipidia, there was the title "Lord High Admiral" vested in the monarch of the day. This is the title Elizabeth II held and from what I can gather is akin to to the US President being "Commander in Chief". It seems to be distinct from "First Lord of the Admiralty" which was similar to the US Sec. of the Navy i.e. the politician in charge of and accountable for the Navy. Then there is the "First Sea Lord" which was and is the highest ranking Naval Officer. ML4E 23:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Was Charles II Lord High Admiral, too? By the way, "First Sea Lord" sounds like something out of a hackneyed fantasy novel. Turtle Fan 23:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::According to this article: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Lord_High_Admirals_and_First_Lords_of_the_Admiralty, Charles II began the practice of either having a First Sea Lord (which seems to be a member of royalty) or have a board of Lords Commissioners with its president addressed as First Lord. After 1709 it was only First Lords until it was abolished in the re-org of 1964. In 2011 Elizabeth appointed Prince Philip to the post on his 90th birthday. Ain't that sweet. ML4E 01:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Elizabeth II? When did she hold the post? I was always under the impression that she'd never worked for a living. Turtle Fan 20:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::1964 until just this year. It's a purely cermonial position from what I can tell--the Admiralty board has been running the show since 1964, so she just got yet another title with almost no power to go with it. TR 00:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good for her, she deserves a title with almost no power to go with it. If she ever decides she does want to work, listing all her titles would probably constitute a full-time job. Turtle Fan 03:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :So, yes, a Navy Minister/Secretary cat is viable. I don't think we have any others; Donitz was commander-in-chief of the Kriegsmarine, but it wasn't a cabinet position at the time. TR 21:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I did try to respond to ML4E's question the other day, but Wiki ate my post and then I forgot about it. I was going to raise the concern of the difficulty of naming a category which included such differently-titled offices, but if we can do a separate category for First Lords of the Admiralty, that's happily a moot point now. So let's go ahead. Turtle Fan 20:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I think a straight-forward "Naval Ministers" will suffice. Ironically, the position is no longer a cabinet position in either the US or the UK, our two viable categories. TR 00:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed it's not. Which leads me to wonder if we should limit the category to those who held the office when it was a Cabinet position, seeing as the whole point is to nest it within Cabinet members. Would the categories be viable with that restriction? Turtle Fan 03:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::In the case of the US, absolutely. In the case of the UK--somewhat. Since we also have the US Secretary of War, and a few other cabinet positions that don't exist anymore, we might consider creating a "Defunct Cabinet Positions" cat and double cat accordingly. TR 15:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, that's a good idea. It would include all the CS positions, the British Secretaries of State for North and South, and . . . Now that I think of it, we should be looking at our various Soviet commisars. Offhand I don't believe we have enough of any one position to create a category, except perhaps chairman; but we could at least do Commisars as a category within Cabinet Members by Country. Turtle Fan 16:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::"Defunct Cabinet Positions" makes sense to me too. ML4E 23:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::We do have the Foreign Commissars and I just put together a Defence cat. TR 17:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC)